1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to dual layered hand grip coverings and a link for hand tool, and more particularly, to dual layered hand grip coverings made of synthetic rubber by ejection molding and a link universally applicable to all hand tools.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A popularly used hand tool, for example, a pliers, is made of metallic material having a pair of symmetrical tool shanks hinged together at an appropriate position thereby forming a pair of tool sections at upper half parts and a pair of hand grips at lower half parts, and is able to clip or clamp an object between the two tool section by applying a compressive force between two hand grips with respect to the hinged point as a fulcrum by an operator's hand.
However, a hand tool constructed as such is apt to cause an accident when it slips unexpectedly out of the operator's palm, in addition, a hand tool made of hard metallic material brings uncomfortable feeling to the operator's hand. In order to eliminate above mentioned shortcomings, hand grips of a conventional hand tool are enclosed with a layer of either hard or soft covering made of plastic or rubber materials. However, in the case that such a covering is made of a hard material, the feeling of the operator's hand is uncomfortable in spite of the fact that hard covering is able to fit tightly as a globe to the hand grip. On the contrary, in the case that covering is made of a soft material, the operator's feeling may be better at the price of sudden slipping away of the covering as it can not fit tightly and securely to the metal hand grip.